The Wild Night
by Cornys
Summary: Spyro and Cynder have finally decided to become mates. This is their private "ceremony". R&R. One-shot. SxC. Lemon.


**_The Wild Night_**  
_By: Cornys_**  
______________________________________________________________________________**

The night had finally returned, and only with its tranquil return could Spyro and Cynder properly manifest their desire for one another. There had been few nights when they shared their new home alone since the Dawn of the Dragon; so many visits from strangers, so many people to go seek out and thank. Now though, Spyro could sense that it was time.

He thought about her walking into the door and seeing him sitting on the couch. He attempted to make himself as presentable as possible from her vantage. He experimented with all kinds of poses attempting to enhance his bodily attributes, trying to vision in his mind how she would react to each, and how things could progress from there.

He extended his legs towards his tail opening up his crotch into full view; then he inched his upper body into a nearly upright position that forced his abdominal muscles into an involuntary flex.

He could see her walking in and just getting a glimpse of him alone like this; she would be eager to proceed into a mating session that would lock their bond together eternally. He couldn't devise any possible reasons for her not to, and after confessing her will to him like she had done a few days prior, there wasn't a doubt in his mind about what was about to happen. Maybe they wouldn't do the entire ceremony that would allow the creation of a new found life this night, but they were definitely going through with the mating ritual.

He saw the outline of her body come across the cloudy window pain and he quickly made one last check of his orientation before going into a dormant act.

Soft footsteps made their way up to the door, and after some rustling of paper the door swung open.

The newly opened doorway to the outside revealed Cynder whose eyes immediately found Spyro's, each seeming to be lost in the others gaze. "Hey, honey," Spyro said lovingly holding the eye contact with a smile, "how was your day?"

Cynder was the first to give; she glanced down Spyro's anatomy stopping at all the places Spyro had wanted her to. "Pretty good," she replied quietly finally removing her eyes from his body to pull the door to. "And yours?"

"It was pretty good, a couple of the kids gave me a few problems, but mostly it went pretty well."

She walked over to the end table and placed down a stack of papers. "That's good," she said sitting down in the empty spot on the couch past Spyro's extended legs.

"Yeah," Spyro replied, purposely terminating that line of discussion as Cynder took a long glance up him.

"You, know, what I said the other day?" Cynder told him after a brief pause, finally falling into his desired line of discussion.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I've been thinking that maybe we shouldn't engage in the ceremony of new life quite yet. I don't think we are old enough to harbor a child properly yet."

In a way Spyro was relieved, he'd feared that she would want to have a child immediately. Even though that meant that this night would not be quite as enjoyable, it was still going to be a night to remember. "I had intended to leave that part up to you anyhow."

Cynder looked around the room nervously.

"Do you want to perform the mating ceremony now?" Spyro asked. "It's as good a time as ever."

She moved her eyes further off to the right of him to avoid chance of eye contact. "Well, I, I don't know." She replied nervously.

"What's wrong?" Spyro asked her getting up from his pose at last and sitting up right next to her.

"I- I just don't know if I'm ready for this yet."

Spyro reached his tail around her and gently massaged her back. His lack of a response saying more than what most wordy answers would have.

"It's just, that I have seen the power that you possess and that I must prove myself strong enough to be your mate, it nerves me that I might not be able to be with you. I just don't want you to accidentally ki…"

"Cynder!" Spyro cut her off, "Trust me; you don't have anything to worry about there. You don't give yourself enough credit."

"Well, I guess."

Spyro didn't feel it right to proceed on this inclination, and decided that he would allow her to begin the session.

A few tense seconds passed where they looked into one another's eyes before Spyro felt something come upon his chest. He looked down and found Cynder's tail there rubbing him down.

That unique sensation within his lower stomach came at him suddenly, and moments later he could see it deploy right next to Cynder for the first time. She too looked down and blushed at its sheer size momentarily before using her tail to put it into her own body.

She elongated her whole upper body back and forced Spyro deep inside of her releasing a soft coy. The pressure of her around him sent pleasure up his spine, the sight of her enjoyment allowed him extra size.

Cynder pulled herself over on top of Spyro and began a quick and powerful flux of her hips into and out of him. Spyro returned the effort and soon they began to work in unison creating a great feeling within the both of them, after a few moments of this though Cynder slowed and stopped, pulling her head up from his chest. "I think I'm ready for this" she announced beginning to flap her wings fighting to oppose a movement that was not being made yet.

"All right," Spyro replied. He immediately threw himself from the couch with his wings and all the while continuing the reverberation in his hips he brought them towards the ceiling. Spyro quickly took her to the ceiling. Cynder attempted to stop the movement, but she was out matched. She crashed into the stone ceiling with a massive impact. She was nothing but a little aggravated, and the enjoyment that came from between her legs was plenty enough to make her forget about that.

She returned Spyro's thrusting once again now with a renewed grandeur. It was time for her to test him before they reached their climaxes. She could feel the juices beginning to be summoned within her, and it was only a matter of time before they were released.

She turned them both towards their side so that their wings were in-line with the ground. She closed her eyes as they both began their descent to the couch below, unable to help herself now.

Spyro with a single powerful stroke of his hips rolled them both over upright and immediately began returning her to the ceiling. Now they were both slightly angered with the other and their strokes were vengeful. Pleasure and passion ran high now that the mating Ceremony was nearly complete, only an exchange of juices was required.

Spyro felt the release begin, and in a matter of moments he felt something else squirt onto him from inside of her.

He felt energy slowly be drained from his limbs, and he felt unable to continue his push deeper into Cynder. Cynder released a soft sigh of enjoyment, and he to indulged in the gesture.

Or, was that her again? With the bond complete they were now almost part of the other's consciousness.

He felt a warm substance roll out of Cynder and a large mass of it fell off of his side hitting the floor is soft splashes. The combination of his and Cynder's fluids soon covered the floor before they both decided to descend back to the couch where they laid on top of one another for some time silently.

Eventually Cynder got up and licked herself clean.

Outside the sun was rising, the night was leaving them. Soon everything would return to how it was before, except now they would face it together.

"You know, I think I'm up for the other ceremony tomorrow" Cynder laughed.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope that you have enjoyed. I tried to take a different approach to the experience than what most others do, and I hope that it worked for the story. Please send me your comments and criticism in a review so that I may get better. This is not my area of writing so feel free to give me a long list of things to fix because I honestly expect one.

Thank you as always for reading,  
Cornys

_Now 1 Whole Year of Cornys!_


End file.
